lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Lauren
Dr. Lauren Lewis is a human owned by The Ash as a pledged servant, and serves the Light Fae as a scientist and physician. At the time the series begins, she had been in servitude for five years. Character arc Despite being human, Lauren's position earns her the respect of the Light Fae. She was seduced by Bo during their first meeting and has since fallen in love with her. A scientist with specialization in genetics and cryptozoology, she has extensive knowledge of the different species of Fae and their abilities, and finds the sphere of human medical science mundane by comparison. In the first season, she helped Bo learn how to control her Chi and sexual energy feeding. In the second season, after The Ash who convinced her to serve him and the Light Fae was left in a comatose state from being critically wounded in a suicide bombing arranged by Aife, Lauren was passed on to Lachlan, the new Ash, as "chattel." It was revealed in Fae Gone Wild that Lauren's first encounter with the Fae occurred in the Congo (Africa) while she was performing humanitarian work and witnessed the results of a deadly virus. The epidemic, which only afflicted Fae, brought Lauren into contact with The Ash. When Lauren's scientific skills were successful in combating the disease, he revealed to her the existence of his secret world and convinced her to work with the Light Fae in annihilating the virus – but not before her partner, Nadia, who had accompanied her, was mysteriously infected. After Nadia fell into a coma Lauren pledged herself to The Ash in return for using the Light Fae's facility and scientific resources to find a cure for her. At the time Lauren met Bo, she had been the property of The Ash for five years. Lauren's loyalty to The Ash and the Light Fae is unquestionable. After a suicide bomber attacked The Ash and Light Fae Elders inside The Ash's compound, she stayed by his side almost nonstop while he was in critical condition and then fell into a coma. Her loyalty to The Ash causes Lauren to take her work very seriously and for this she is often considered uptight, especially by Kenzi. However, Lauren has shown to be relaxed and friendly in Bo's company and outside of work. Despite Lauren's loyalty to The Ash, she has helped Bo on many occasions against The Ash's will and at the risk of punishment. In the episode Vexed, The Ash ordered Lauren to find a way to prevent Bo from finding out about Vex, the Dark Fae Mesmer, and confronting him, which would have resulted in her being punished and executed by The Morrígan. Lauren seduced Bo and they made love for the first time. The following morning, under questioning by Bo, Lauren admitted to being ordered by The Ash to distract her, and tried to explain that she had done it to protect her from harm; but Bo, feeling hurt, responded angrily and stormed away from Lauren. Their relationship was strained for some time afterwards, but their mutual attraction continued to exist and Bo eventually forgave her. She is very much in love with Bo and has shown jealousy towards Dyson, just as he has been jealous of Lauren. Despite this, when Nadia awoke from her coma, Lauren resumed her relationship with Nadia out of loyalty to her. In the third season, a part of Lauren's past is disclosed and we learn that her "real" name is Karen Beattie and that she is a fugitive wanted by the International Criminal Offences and Criminal Intelligence Bureau. In ConFaegion, Lauren reveals that she studied at Yale University and had served in Afghanistan, and knows how to make a bomb. After she leaves the Light Fae and protection by The Ash, Lauren is accused by The Morrígan of being a terrorist when the syringe used to drug and kidnap Dyson in Hail, Hale is found with her name on it. In Turn to Stone, Lauren revealed to Crystal that she had a brother and they had been inseparable. They decided together "to change the world", but their cause had turned into blowing up pipelines. Lauren knew how to build pipe bombs and made them for her brother to position; however, one location was supposed to have been deserted but wasn't, and eleven people were killed in the explosion. She had trusted her brother and he failed her. This led Lauren (then known as Karen Beattie) to go on the run, change her identity, and keep running ever since. Lauren told Crystal that not a day had gone by that she did not hate herself for what had happened. (By the details in the wanted poster, the incident occurred in 1998, when Lauren was 17 or 18 years old.) In Let the Dark Times Roll, Lauren and Bo are reunited thanks to The Morrígan. Lauren is shocked to learn that Bo is now Dark Fae, but Bo, in turn, is shocked when Lauren reveals that she was staying with the Dark by choice. She told Bo that when The Una Mens started killing humans and she ran for her life, the Light Fae did not bother to come looking for her, but the Dark had sought her out and offered her protection. With the Dark, Lauren could come and go as she pleased, on her own terms, without a binding agreement or a "dog collar", and felt free for the first time. Bo told Lauren that if she claimed her, she could be free and protected, but Lauren turned Bo down because being claimed by Bo meant being owned by her and said to Bo, "You're Fae. I'm human. So I'll always be a prisoner. The least I can do is choose my own cage." Personality Lauren is diplomatic, quick-witted, analytical, and cool-headed. Although on the surface she appears to be serious and intense, Lauren has a good sense of humor, and can down shots or a bottle of beer with a drinking buddy. Lauren possesses a brilliant intelligence, often talking about scientific details (because of this, Kenzi has called her a "geek"). She is focused and figures out solutions to complex menaces and dangers. She is willing to risk her life for those she loves. Lauren repeatedly helped Bo behind The Ash's back with whatever she needed. Lauren also helped Bo locate the Koushang to protect herself against Aife. Lauren is loyal and protective towards those she cares about. She sacrificed five years of her life trying to find a cure for Nadia's coma, and although she fell in love with Bo, when Nadia was freed from the curse that left her comatose, Lauren resumed her relationship with Nadia out of loyalty to her. She is loyal to her affiliation. After Aife's terrorist attack against the council of Light Fae Elders and The Ash was critically injured, Lauren stayed by his side. Lauren is perceptive and pragmatic. She was keenly aware of being the property of The Ash, and despite her loyalty and service to the Light Fae she knew that she was a prisoner among them. After seizing the opportunity to distance herself from the Light (Adventures in Fae-bysitting), and then accepting that she could not completely escape from the Fae, Lauren accepted a negotiated offer from The Morrígan to join the Dark Fae in which she was given both protection and the freedom to come and go without restriction in return for her service to the Dark (Let the Dark Times Roll). Relationships * Bo: Lauren is the first human Bo did not kill while having sex, and the first human she made love with. Despite a rocky relationship, Lauren and Bo rekindled their romance and sexual partnership in It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away; which also revealed that Lauren had a girlfriend, Nadia, who had been lying in a comatose state for five years, during which time Lauren had been trying to find a cure for it. When Nadia is freed from the hex and revived, Lauren resumed her relationship with her, and Bo became "a very good friend." After Nadia's death and the defeat of The Garuda, Bo asked Lauren in Caged Fae to be with her in a real relationship together. Bo initially tried to be sexually monogamous, but it caused problems for her succubus feeding needs. Lauren understood Bo's nature and told her she could feed from others, except for Dyson (because he was her ex-lover). Their union was the first time Bo said "I love you" to anyone. :However, after Bo went through The Dawning there was a subtle but perceptible change in her priorities, and Lauren’s needs often became secondary, to be remembered later. In Delinquents, after Tamsin provoked Lauren by gloating that she and Bo had kissed without it having involved feeding, Lauren felt hurt and discouraged, and not able to give Bo what she needed, driving her to reassess the relationship they had together. Lauren then told Bo that she was not happy, that she felt like she was losing herself, and wanted a break from their relationship. :In Let the Dark Times Roll, Bo and Lauren are reunited after not seeing each other since their encounter in front of Dr. Isaac Taft (Those Who Wander). They kissed passionately, happy to see each other again; delighting in their reunion, they made love hastily. Lauren suddenly realized that Bo was at the Dark Fae party and asked her why she was there. Bo revealed that she was now Dark but intended to reverse her alignment. Later, Lauren broke the news to Bo that she had chosen to join the Dark Fae after accepting The Morrígan's offer to protect her, while allowing her freedom to come and go. When Bo told Lauren that she could free and protect her by claiming her, Lauren refused her offer. Bo walked away, feeling shock and disbelief. * Nadia: Lauren's human girlfriend, she contracted a mysterious disease when she accompanied Lauren to the Congo as a photographer. In reality, she had been cursed so that The Ash could get leverage on Lauren. In exchange for helping her find a cure for Nadia's condition, Lauren had to swear her allegiance to The Ash and become his property. She had been in a comatose state for five years before Lauren met Bo. After being sworn to secrecy by Lachlan, Bo freed Nadia from the curse. Out of loyalty to Nadia, who had no sense of the passage of time, Lauren renewed her relationship with her at the expense of her relationship with Bo. However, she became possessed by The Garuda, causing her to begin to lose control over herself, turn psychopathic and psychotic, and threatening Lauren's life – forcing Bo to kill Nadia. * Trick: Both Lauren and Trick have shown much respect for one another and Trick seeks out Lauren's advice due to her extensive knowledge about the Fae. * Dyson: Lauren and Dyson have had a very strained relationship in the past due to his contempt for humans. As Lauren's status among the Fae is that of property, regardless of being a scientist and physician, he has been dismissive of her, treating her with arrogance and open hostility. Their mutual love for Bo has led them both to display jealousy at times towards one another. However, Dyson begins to get to know Lauren through Bo, and they have worked together to help her, and his negative attitude towards Lauren has gradually lessened, to where he offers her moral support after she breaks up with Bo in Delinquents. * Kenzi: Lauren has a strained relationship with Kenzi because she broke Bo's heart when The Ash ordered her to distract Bo away from Vex, and Kenzi, being protective of Bo, does not entirely trust Lauren. Lauren suggested that it is also based on Kenzi wanting to be the only human in Bo's life. Although in It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away, after Bo finds out from The Morrígan that Lauren has a girlfriend, Kenzi tells Bo to give Lauren a chance to explain herself. * Hale: Lauren and Hale seem to have a friendly relationship but have had little personal interaction. He has known her only in her association with the Light Fae and her relationship with Bo. He became the acting Ash in Season 3, making her his property by default. In Adventures in Fae-bysitting, Lauren asked Hale for a brief sabbatical and he turned her down, reminding her that she was pledged to The Ash. When she, in turn, reminded him that she fought by his side against The Garuda, he allowed her only the weekend as time off, to which Lauren responded, "It's true what they say about power, it doesn't change people, it reveals them." After this, Lauren accepted Dr. Isaac Taft's offer to join him in conducting cutting-edge medical research in his laboratory, took off her Ash ownership necklace, put it inside her desk drawer, placed her cell phone on the desk, and left the Light Fae. * Tamsin: Lauren's relationship with Tamsin is borderline hostile, since the latter first appeared with the intent of finding evidence that Bo had chi-drained a Dark Fae outside The Dal, leaving him in a coma. Tamsin's objective was to arrest Bo and turn her over to the Dark Fae. Their enmity reached a critical point when Tamsin brazenly told Lauren about her and Bo kissing, earning a slap from an offended Lauren. * Lachlan: He became the new Ash when the previous Ash was left critically injured and in a comatose state after a suicide bomber attacked the Light Fae compound. Lauren sought refuge in Bo's house after he commanded that all humans under his control must be locked away when not working. After imprisoning a rebellious Lauren inside a dungeon in the compound, Lachlan realized he needed Lauren's expertise to defeat The Garuda and informed her that the previous Ash had a Dark Shaman curse Nadia into a coma so that he could retain Lauren as his scientist and physician human property, then offered to find a way to lift the curse in return for her obedience. Afterwards, he enlisted Bo in locating the shaman and removing the curse – with the condition that she never tell Lauren or anyone else what she had done. Lachlan led Lauren to believe that he was responsible for freeing Nadia from the curse she had been hexed with, and Lauren was so grateful that she renewed her pledge to The Ash. Quotes * "Look, if somebody that I slept with and care about told me that they had a girlfriend in a coma trapped inside a top secret facility run by a society of uber-humanoids called the Fae – I'd think it was a blow off. I really need you to meet her." – to Bo (Death Didn't Become Him) * "I heard you needed me. I came." – to Bo (Something Wicked This Fae Comes) * "...I know that I’m merely acting out of a transference of grief onto you. Wanting to have sex is a very common response to grief. Biologically speaking, the transference often helps move the pain. Sort of use it as something else. Turn it into something different. Something better." – to Bo (Lachlan's Gambit) * "I stayed with the Dark for you. I isolated myself for you. This was all for you. Everything that I do is for you." – to Bo (It Begins/Origin) Trivia * The Bo and Lauren romantic relationship is sometimes referred to as Team Lauren or Doccubus. * Although her only two known relationships in the series have been with women, Lauren jokingly told Bo the story of going to her high school prom and the male date she went with; however, considering that the "coming out" process is personal and individual, Lauren may not have yet been aware of her true sexual orientation, or not yet ready to embrace it. * Lauren revealed in ConFaegion that she was in Afghanistan for a time; however, it remains unknown if this was with the military, a United Nations organization, or another organization such as Doctors Without Borders/Médecins Sans Frontières (MSF). * In Turn to Stone, when Lauren reveals her past to Crystal, we also become aware that Lauren's background shares some similarities with Bo's: ::(a) both committed a crime at about the same age: Lauren made a pipe bomb that killed 11 people when she was 17 or 18 years old – Bo killed her boyfriend when she was 18 years old; ::(b) both go on the run after the crime and assume false identities; ::© both hate themselves for what they had done: Lauren for being the reason behind the deaths of 11 persons – Bo for killing her boyfriend and sexual lovers since; ::(d) both led secrets lives; ::(e) both kept running and hiding until: Lauren is discovered by The Ash in the Congo – Bo is discovered by the Fae. Appearances * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 Showcase synopsis Lauren (Zoie Palmer) Lauren is Bo’s human lover and formerly a doctor for the Light Fae. An experienced global scientist, Lauren’s work with the Fae gives her the medical knowledge to be a true asset to the gang. Although their relationship began as a result of Lauren’s secret mission for the Ash, Bo has come to rely on Lauren – and Lauren on Bo. She escaped after unwittingly betraying the Fae at the end of season 3. References Category:Site administration Category:Content Category:Development and Production Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans